Chemistry
by DianeShishio
Summary: OneShot! Student x Teacher Soweeee folks, no Limey content


**Title: Chemistry  
Pairing(s): Teacher / Student (In the story Maes is 30 and Sheska is 17…so there's a 13 year age difference)**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, Do I look like I own Full Metal Alchemist?**

**For reviewers: No Flames please**

**00000000000**

"Couldn't she keep her eyes on her paper?" Maes thought to himself, pertaining to a Sheska who looked at him even while taking her exam.

He knew very well that Sheska liked him… not just because another student told him, It was pretty much obvious…The way she looked at him, the way she smiled when they would pass by each other in the school corridors and that certain spark in her eyes whenever he talked to her.

"Okay people, pass your answer sheets, you're all dismissed." His voice echoed in the room breaking the awkward silence.

One by one the students grabbed their things and handed him their test papers as they went out, and as usual Sheska was the last one to stand up and leave, but on this particular day…

"Umm… Mr. Hughes?"

"What it is Sheska?" Maes asked her calmly trying to hide the nervousness in his voice. "What the Hell does she want?" he thought.

"Mr. Hughes, I was just wondering if you needed some help in grading papers… I'm free this afternoon , an-"

"Oh sure Sheska, you know my office right? Go on ahead I'll be there in a while." Maes said before she could even finish her sentence, noticing that she was slightly blushing.

**000000000000000**

Maes was awfully distracted by her presence, especially when Sheska glanced at him every now and then… Why did I accept her offer at the first place? Why did she even help me? Or was this Sheska's own simple way of flirting with me? He thought.

His colleague, Jean Havoc, had been in much similar situations more than a hundred times. Half of the female population in the Campus liked him, loved him and yes… Want Him. He would often tell Maes how his students would flirt with him and in such circumstances… that he doesn't even know.

"Mr. Hughes? Is there something wrong?"

"Oh nothing, you done already?"

"Yup… will there be anything else… you'd like me to do?" She asked with a sweet smile on her face.

"Huh?" He was stunned at her last question. "Does she want me to-…No, probably not that…but what was she hinting at?"

"I said…Will there be anything else you'd like me to do? Are you sure you're alright?" She asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Sheska, Are you flirting with me?" He unintentionally blurted out in an angry tone and approached her.

"Mr. Hughes I know, that you know that I like you… but I'm not flirting with you, nor am I even planning to flirt with you."

"Then, Why did you volunteer to help me?"

"I-I just thought it would be the perfect time to tell you… th-that…"

"That, what?"

"That…I Love you…" Sheska replied in a soft tone as she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest.

"You're not in love with me Sheska, This is just a phase in your life that everybody goes through…"

"What do you mean?"

"You're not in love, It's just a phase…" His voiced trailed away. He'd said enough.

"I-I'm sorry… I have to go." Sheska pulled away and immediately ran out of his office, crying.

**00000000000000000000**

Knock Knock

"This ain't the toilet, Come in."

"Good Morning, Mr. Hughes!"

"Sheska?"

"You haven't changed that much in 15 years…You're still single…and cute. " Sheska said in a sweet, sensational voice.

"You haven't changed that much either Sheska, Come take a seat." He replied as he pointed out the stool, which was beside his bed.

Maes had a car accident two months ago, He had a few broken ribs and his left leg was dislocated, He's been living in the Hospital since then for quick recovery.

"I heard you might be able to go back to work next month."

"That's what the doctor said…so what brings you here, Sheska?"

"Well, I came here to give you this…" Sheska replied as she took out a small envelope from her handbag and handed it to Maes.

"It's an invitation, isn't it?" Maes asked without even opening it.

Sheska simply nodded.

"Let me guess, your birthday?"

"Uhmm…Mr. Hughes it's an invitation to my wedding… two months from now."

"That's Great!" he exclaimed in an ecstatic tone. "So you came all the way here just to invite me to your wedding, personally?"

"Quite…"

"What do you mean by 'quite'?"

"I also wanted to tell you that…" bending down, she lightly pressed her lips to his and whispered into his ear…

"I still love you…"

**00000000000000**

A/N:

Thanks for Reading my first One-Shot ficlet/FMA ficlet/student x teacher ficlet… okay the line "This aint the toilet" is from Gerald in Radiata Stories and also the line "You're not in Love, It's just a phase" is from a friend of mine in Anime-Forums (Actually he said it to me ) and again… READ & REVIEW! Arigatou! …..

This story is dedicated to:

Cristino Vicente Nacianceno

Michael L.

kidanarchy


End file.
